


Ears, Eyes & Chest

by IbitsuAkane



Series: Hazbin-Haznot Oneshots [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Blackouts, Bullying, Chest Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, References to Drugs, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tears, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbitsuAkane/pseuds/IbitsuAkane
Summary: Angel Dust knew he should have just stayed in his room but it was only a matter of time before Valentino would be wondering where he is and there's no hiding from that rat, after all everyone now knew he was staying at the hotel and already he was getting shit for it. All he needed to do was show his face, do whatever Val wanted that brings in the cash and that was the end of it, on the plus side he can get high as he wants through the process.Of course nothing goes to plan, so when he gets back to the hotel a blackout just had to happen of all things!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin-Haznot Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848430
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130
Collections: Hazbin Hotel & Helluva Boss Collection, Hazbin Hotel Fics





	Ears, Eyes & Chest

It's been a week since the fiasco of the turf wars, news interview and the surprise visit from the Radio Demon. So far the hotel has been the attention of mockery, laughs and vandalism, the latter got quickly stopped thanks to Alastor and a quick clean up from Niffty. Still it didn't stop demons from their comments whenever they left the hotel. Charlie was fine with ignoring the comments, she was confident that once her experiment became successful demons would give the hotel a chance or at least see it a little differently. As a side note it helped having a protective girlfriend who supported the cause and had a fiery temper. The rest of the staff didn't venture out which left Angel Dust to get most of the hate. Unfortunately for Angel, he knew he had to go back to work, he couldn't avoid it especially with three Overlords looming over his head.

Heading to the studio became an unpleasant walk, Angel didn't know how Charlie would react to him going back to work so sneaking out was his only option, luckily being a spider had it's perk. Many were staring at him, he could hear whispers, laughter even rude comments, it aggravated him how they couldn't say it to his face. He wanted to lash out, push them to say something but that wasn't Angel Dust, Angel Dust smiled, winked, flirted which was exactly he did, he saw some smile back, eyes roamed over his body, Angel posed his body as he walked, getting whistles, he took pleasure in turning down anyone who confronted him. He had a shoot to get to and couldn't be late, he remembered the last time that happened, Valentino left bruises that stayed for two months.

Arriving at the studio Angel managed to avoid all of adversaries which was the only highlight of his day, he headed to his dressing room and started to get ready, after that it was only a matter of time for someone to come get him. Only after an hour he was still waiting and it was getting his nerves up as thoughts started to swirl around his head. Had he got the day right? He must've Val messaged him that morning. Maybe he was given the details of where he needed to be and just forgotten them, Angel checked through his text messages but there was nothing about where he was needed. He hoped to Lucifer that they weren't left waiting for him, most of the directors Valentino hired were total control freaks and had no amount of patience, they wanted it perfect on the first take. Checking the time again had been over an hour since he arrived and they should be shooting half an hour ago, Angel didn't want to go exploring the studios, last time that happened one of the directors raised Hell, in a way.

Angel glanced over at his stash drawer, he wanted so badly to take something, anything to calm his nerves but he needed to be sober for whatever the director wanted to explain to him, he learned that lesson the hard way years ago. Drugs were the worst of all demons to fight and being left in a room with so many bad thoughts the temptation was becoming more and more like a good idea, his train of thought finally broke when a knock came at the door, finally. Opening the door Angel Dust was not expecting to come across the vexatious grinning of a squid demon.

"Angel Dust." She said.

"Rhan." He said back trying to hide his distaste.

"Big boss wants to see ya in his office." She announced in a happy tone, she looked ready to bounce in excitement.

"Really?" Angel said smirking which knocked the excitement out of the demoness. "I wonder what he wants me for now." He said sighing and crossing his lower set of arms.

"No clue." She said huffing before her mood brightened up again. "Now I have to get going, I have a filming session with the lovely Volska." That was the shoot Angel was supposed to do that day. Rhan was a jealous competitor and hated Angel for having a high position especially being close to Valentino, Angel loved to rub it in her face anytime of the day however she was ignorant to the abuse Valentino imprints instead she sung high praises of the moth demon.

The snowflake had no clue.

"Well have fun, Val probably is feeling lonely. I've been gone for two weeks, it's not surprising that he misses me." The smile was instantly gone from the bitches face, Angel was relieved that she didn't comment on the reason why he was gone for two weeks, he could confidently assume that she hadn't heard about his 'redemption'. Valentino on the other hand, Angel had all bets that was exactly why Val wanted to see him.

Charlie was a great demon as Angel got to know her, she reminded him of a certain spider he loves however he wished she didn't say anything about him in that interview, it's made his life in Hell twice as hard. Rhan gave a scoff before stomping off, her mood ruined for the day, Angel felt a inch bad for Volska who would have to put up with her bad mood for the rest of the day, it was known throughout the studio that whenever she was like that she would put twice the effort in whatever tasks and it made all her skills seem fake and needy. Valentino kept her cause she was a suck up and would do anything to please him, she even handed over most of her wages to him. Val preferred a demon with a bit more spite though.

Angel took his time getting dressed back into his clothes before heading to Val's office, it was on the far side of the building so it gave Angel plenty of time to mentally prepare himself, hopefully it might be some shouting and a few slaps. Angel scoffed at the thought, a few slaps? That was wishful thinking! More and more dread pitted at the bottom of his stomach as he he got closer to Valentino's office, no doubt Vox would be there, probably trying to get back together. Val was just a rat, full stop!

It was an occurrence that Angel learned early on, getting called to Val's office only meant trouble, getting called to his penthouse could mean anything from work, to pleasing him. Angel theorised that Valentino had a kink for hurting people in the privacy of his office because that's where it occurred most of the time. Angel stopped at the doors of Val's office hesitating on knocking or at least trying to find the courage to.

"I know you're out there, get in here." The Moth's voice rung through. He sounded to be in a mood which wasn't good for Angel. He opened the door and walked through immediately seeing Valentino who's expression turned from scowling to smirking seeing the spider, the large door behind him slammed shut. Angel spotted Vox over in the corner sitting on the couch with a drink on the table, he smirked seeing Angel.

"Hey, Val." Angel said trying to smile, he mentally scolded himself for acting nervous in front of Val. Showing his nerves just gave more Val more ammunition.

"Angel Cakes, how nice to see your face after all this time." The Moth said, standing up from his desk walking around it and leaning against the wood.

"I delivered the money you asked for, Velvet has it so if that's what-"

"Let's have a little talk about the, what was it again?" Vox snickered at Val's little act. "Ah, yes, The Happy Hotel. Want to explain?" Down to business as usual and Angel didn't know what to say, he hadn't prepared himself to face Valentino on the hotel subject, he hadn't come up with any lies to tell. Angel just didn't know what to do.

"Val I-"

"Don't even try to come up with any excuses, that little princess is too soft-sided to force you to do anything so what convinced you that you had any chance for that make believe shit?!"

"It isn't what it looks like, I was just-" Valentino grabbed his face cutting Angel off, his nails scratched against his face leaving ugly marks and blood started to dribble down his face.

"I said no lies! I want the TRUTH!" Valentino shook Angel his nails dug deeper in Angels skin. Angel whimpered as tears started to form.

"He can't say much if you're squishing his cheeks like that." Vox said taking a sip of his drink. Val pushed Angel away causing deep scratches on his cheeks.

"I'm waiting Angel."

"She offered free rent and that's all, I wasn't clean like she said I was, I had some stash left. I don't believe it myself but it was better than-"

"So she just battered her eyelids and you would mooch off her?" Val cut through his ramblings. "After everything I ever gave you!?"

"It was run down anyway, the apartment you found was way better-"

"Damn right it was!"

"-but then Alastor showed up-"

"Alastor?" Vox interrupted. "The princess made a deal with the Radio Demon?"

"No, she managed to get his services for free as long as Alastor allows her to." Angel wanted to duct tape his mouth shut, he shouldn't be saying anything! Vox and Valentino looked at each other seeming to have a mental conversation between them before they started to chuckle. Angel just looked between them using one hand to cover his mouth while also trying to stop the bleeding.

"Well that was easy and quick. You can head on out Angel Cakes, take as much time off as you need to heal that pretty face of yours." Valentino said before taking a seat next to Vox who started to pour a drink for the Moth. Angel quickly did as he told getting out of the office before making a run for it, a cold feeling envelop him as he just realised he had betrayed his maybe friends? Angel could see them as friends but after today he doesn't think that would be an option.

Angel didn't care about appearances as he ran out of the building, at that moment he's done something terrible and he couldn't care how he looked or acted, in that moment he was Anthony again. A weak human who just couldn't handle his emotions and had to rely on drugs over the tiniest things. He had put the princess of Hell of all people in danger to three Overlords, he knew even Alastor couldn't take them no matter how much rumours or stories he's heard about him. He knows and seen what those three monsters could do, Alastor had no chance.

Angel ran all the way back to the hotel by the time he managed to get there, he was panting, his ribs hurt, he was becoming light-headed and was ready to pass out. Tears were clouding his vision which made it harder to climb to up to his room, his heart was beating in his ears, he felt like he was going to pass out, finally he made it to his room and collapsed on the bed. He was shaking and panting, he heard the cute oink of Fat Nuggets and felt the demon pig nuzzle his feet but Angel didn't pay much attention. Fat Nuggets sensed Angel needed time to himself and went back to his bed.

Angel couldn't stop the tears from falling or even attempt to stop them, he grabbed his phone, it trembled in his grasp as found Cherri's contact and sent a red diamond emoji. A code Cherri made him send whenever he got into a bad state such as this.

Angel then curled up on his bed as he waited and hoped for a reply, the last time they talked was when they battled Sir Pentious and even then he didn't tell her the full story. Cherri would have seen the interview by now, she always kept up with the latest stuff and only hoped it didn't change her opinion on him, she was his only trusted friend next to Molly. 

Angel started to finally calm down as a headache started to form, his tears drying on his cheeks, he was warm from all that exercise which made him drowsy. He wasn't long before he fell asleep.

* * *

Alastor tutted as he watched Charlie and Vaggie from the corner of the stairwell hidden from sight. Charlie was standing on the reception desk changing a light bulb while humming a merry tune. Vaggie in the meantime was setting up some sort of box, Charlie had called it a wi-fi whatever that was, Niffty had tried to explain it to him but it went over his head.

He just couldn't understand why demons and even humans alike needed to heavily rely heavily on technology. He's seen Niffty on and off her phone and a top lap if he remembered correctly, even Husk when he's not drunk sometimes play games on his phone.

Alastor walked away from the girls, leaving them to do what they want, if they wanted a box to activate all their devices then by all means they could do it themselves. The Radio Demon toddled around the corridors, there wasn't much to do for the day, the hotel was still in the process of being set up mostly electronics which Alastor refuses to help so there was nothing for him to do. Husk was sleeping off a hang over after a small melt down which Alastor always left him be and Niffty was cleaning the upper floors. The only person left was the spider, Alastor hadn't kept tabs on him so he has no idea what he was doing.

Deciding that was an idea Alastor head down to the first floor where the spider's room was located, sure he didn't like Angel Dust's tactless and tasteless flirting however the spider was intriguing in how much of a front he put up however despite how well he plays the part Alastor could see right through his act. It was a good mask but Alastor wondered how long Angel could keep it up, what it would take to break the spider. Now that would be fun to broadcast!

Alastor saw a small crack of light at the end of the hallway, it might be fun to frighten the spider as a way to pass some time, might even answer his questions of whether you could scare a demon to death. Alastor almost laughed at the thought however that would give the game away, he felt a little giddy peaking through the crack of the door however all that went out of the window when he saw the spider asleep. Sure he could scare the spider when he was asleep but were was the challenge in that?

Alastor wanted to scoff seeing the mobile device on the bed, he just couldn't get away from that crap. He was about to turn around and walk away until he spotted some red stains on the white pillows. Curious, he opened the door and walked up to the bed not indicating any sort of sound, he was naturally silent. Getting closer he immediately saw that the red stains were blood.

Someone must of done something to Angel with how badly his face was scratched, Alastor didn't take the spider to be someone who would be physically harmful to himself, Angel gave off a vibe that he cared about his looks. Alastor reached a hand out, hovering over Angels cheek, he hesitated for only a second before stroking over the wounds. Angel shuddered a little before nuzzling into his pillow, a peaceful expression eased over his face.

* * *

"Okay, that was the last one." Charlie said climbing down from a chair and admired her work. "I still can't figure out why so many lights were broken."

"I can take a wild guess, rhymes with tusk." Vaggie muttered as she looked through a small white book.

"Huh?" Charlie looked over to Vaggie. "Did you say something?"

"I'm just checking that I got it all right."

"I'm sure you did, the guy that came round said it was an easy process." Vaggie scoffed.

"Was that before or after the long string of insults and his, and I quote 'sexual charm'?"

"Yeah, thanks for throwing him out." Charlie said rubbing her arm, Vaggie groaned before shoving the book away and collapsing on the nearest chair.

"I have no idea what I'm doing!"

"It's okay, maybe we can ask Al to help us next time he pops up." Vaggie gave her a pointed look which Charlie ignored. "He's helped us so far." Both demons then jumped as the whole room was etched in darkness, both of them grabbed their Hellphones only to find them strangely dead.

"What the fuck is going on?" Husk's voice rung out before a light came into the room, Niffty was carrying flashlights which she handed out to everyone.

"Why is there no power?" Angel asked coming down the stairs rubbing his eyes still waking up from his impromptu nap, Niffty quicky ran over to pass a flashlight to him. Alastor then came into the room projecting a red aura around himself, smiling as usual.

"What happened to your face?!" Charlie said in alarm, Angel flinched as all eyes went on him.

"It's nothing." He mumbled even stared before Vaggie sighed.

"We'll see that later it's just some bruises." Bruises? Angel touched his face not feeling any scratched but just missing fur. Angel's had many cuts and open wounds but never has he healed that fast, the fastest he's ever healed is two weeks minimum.

"Looks like a blackout." Alastor said twirling his microphone.

"Great, I knew we should have updated the fuse box." Vaggie said throwing her arms up.

"Dad preferred fuses before we moved out of this place." Charlie muttered fiddling with her torch, Vaggie sighed before placing her arm on Charlie's offering a small smile.

"Does anyone's phone work?" Everyone checked aside from Alastor each one announcing that their phone is dead which was suspicious.

"Just great." Husk said. "Well let me take a look at it, I'll see what I can do."

"I'll show where it is." Vaggie said.

"Me and Niffty will get some candles." Charlie said, Niffty nodded before running off. Alastor watched them disperse with their assigned jobs, he took a seat on the couch before looking over to Angel Dust who was gazing at himself in the mirror checking on his cheeks.

"It was quite a nasty cut earlier." Angel whipped round staring at the Radio demon in shock. "How did it happen?"

"Just an accident."

"I know you're lying." Angel huffed.

"It's none of your business so don't push it, I already have her highness on my ass." Angel dropped down on the other side of the three seater.

"Oddly enough Any demon under my ward has my full protection and that also means you." Angel wanted to cry, here was an Overlord offering him protection while three other Overlords abuse him.

"I'm not worth protecting, it's better to not have anything to do with me."

"You are such a puzzle."

"Me?"

"You flaunt yourself, the centre of attention which you clearly enjoy. Yet when you get hurt you don't want any compassion and refuse help, I can't help but wonder why." Angel scowled at Alastor.

"Everyone has a story, a reason for being who they are. Even you." Alastor just smiled.

"Try me." Angel just scowled crossing both set of arms and leaning back into the chair. Nothing was said after a while, Alastor just sat there looking smug while Angel glanced over from time to time, mostly looking above Alastor who raised an eyebrow.

"Can I feel them?" Angel asked after a few more glances, letting his arms loose and stretching them to his knees.

"Feel what?"

"Your ears." Angel said nodding to them while using his hands to make his own little fake ears, Alastor thought he looked ridiculous.

"No." He said looking away.

"Aw, c'mon, please?" His eyes wide, begging, Alastor didn't know whether to feel creeped out or to adore it. This creature before him was so outlandish.

"I hate being touched." Alastor dismissed, he was a feared being and refuses to give in to some puff.

"Fine." Angel did dropping the subject, he knew everyone had boundaries and he could respect that... most of the time.

"Ten seconds."

"Hmm?" Angel looked back over, Alastor wasn't looking at him but he was sure he said something.

"Ten seconds, that's all you get."

"Really?!" Angel perked up before smiling and crawling over, plonking himself on Alastor.

"What the hel-"

"I want to get into a good position." Alarm bells were going off in Alastor head and was just about to throw the spider off when he felt a tingle go through his ears. "So soft and cushy." Angel cooed as he stroked Alastor ears.

Alastor didn't know what to do or feel as his ears were played, Angel was too distracted by the fuzzy ears they twitched anytime he hit a sensitive spot, he didn't even realise he brought Alastor's face into his chest. He giggled feeling the soft warm breaths down his chest.

Alastor was actually glad his face was covered, his smile was replaced with an expression of shock, soon however he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. His ears were getting a wonderful massage and he was resting on way felt like the universes softest cushion.

"This stays between us." Alastor mumbled.

"Sure." Angel giggled.

"Not a word." Alastor said his threat had no meaning as he nuzzled into Angel's chest. "I didn't expect this when I cut the power." He mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Angel asked scratching behind Alastor's ears.

"Nothing." Alastor said smiling what felt like a genuine smile for the first time in forever. Their session lasted way over ten seconds.

An hour later no evidence was left of what they were doing as Charlie and Niffty danced around the room lighting up candles. Husk and Vaggie had came back announcing that there wasn't anything they could do and would have to wait until the next day to get anyone to sort it out.

Alastor observed them as he thought about what had happened, he's gaze wondered over to Angel who had just picked Fat Nuggets up, the little demon pig nuzzled into the spider's chest before getting kisses. Alastor felt a pang of jealousy go through his chest before shoving the idea away that he was jealous.

Destroying the fuse box, Alastor hoped that it would be an experience of the residents to explore something that wasn't technology. He didn't expect himself to explore a wideness of fluffiness and massages. Although...

...he could learn to like it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request and based on a comic seen on Pinterest. The person who made the comic is called ol scratch @dreatfluent (I think) from Twitter if you want to see it. Although my fanfic doesn't do it justice, it makes me laugh everytime.  
> I am going to do a follow up to this one with more from Valentino side and maybe a confrontation with Alastor.
> 
> ~~~  
> Kudos and comments are welcome and do check out my other works if you have enjoyed this, you might find something else that you like!
> 
> Until next time, ۵ **Akane**


End file.
